Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park
Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park is the fifteenth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, season 2. Synopsis Lord Zedd has his putties steal a trumpet so that he can turn it into a bewitching monster. Plot Trini and Zack are hanging out at the Juice Bar when Curtis walks in. Curtis asks them if they are going to the Jazz Festival the following day. Zack suggests that Curtis play his trumpet, but Curtis can't because his trumpet is somewhere between St. Louis and Angel Grove. Zack tells Curtis that he will loan him his uncle's trumpet, with Curtis' promise that he will take good care of it, as his uncle was a famous musician. Watching, Lord Zedd gets the idea to cast a spell on the trumpet, that will cause the Rangers to battle previously defeated monsters, who are not there. Once exhausted, Lord Zedd will send down a real monster. The following day, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy are walking through the park, headed for the Jazz Festival. They run into Bulk and Skull. Bulk and Skull have another scheme on finding the identities of the Power Rangers. Lord Zedd is watching the park when he orders the Putties to do it now. When the Power Rangers hear that trumpet, they shall fall. Lord Zedd laughs. Kimberly, Billy, and Zack continue on their way, until they are attack by Putties. While Billy, Zack, and Kimberly are fighting Zedd's Putties, one Putty places a spell on the trumpet Zack had laid on the ground. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *Joel Rogers as Curtis Taylor & Zack Taylor (Grunting & Morphed Voice) *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice), Trumpet Top (voice), and Grumble Bee (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *John C. Hyke as Saliguana (voice) *Rebecca Forstadt as Fighting Flea (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Soccadillo (voice) *Richard Epcar as Rhinoblaster (voice) *Wendee Lee as Stag Beetle (voice) *Steve Kramer as Slippery Shark (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Mantis (voice) *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Morphed Dialogue) Notes * Saliguana strangely speaks with a higher pitched/female-like voice in this episode; however, he would use his normal voice from "Putty On The Brain" again when he returns as one of the resurrected monsters in "The Wedding" later in the season. * Jason David Frank (Tommy) does not appear in this episode, but is mentioned once by Kimberly. * The Thunder Megazord fight with Trumpet-Top is the first time a Zord is attacked with its own weapon. * First episode of the season not to feature Tommy Oliver. * Trumpet-Top calls up illusions of the following monsters: Grumble Bee from Grumble Bee (episode), Saliguana from "Putty on the Brain", Fighting Flea from "To Flea or Not to Flee", Socadillo from "Second Chance", Rhinoblaster from "Football Season", Mantis from "Plague of the Mantis", Stag Beetle from "The Beetle Invasion, and Slippery Shark from "On Fins and Needles". They are all Zyu2 monsters. * The title of the episode is a play on the 80's synthpop band Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark. Errors * In the episode teaser, Mallow refers to Trumpet top as "Trumpet Head". * In consulting the computer, Alpha twice reports to Zordon that "there are no monsters anywhere" however Trumpet-Top was real and should have been detected. * Right before the Red Dragon Thunderzord transforms into warrior mode, RyuuRanger can be seen on its head. Song *5-4-1 *Combat Quotes Zack: (afraid to tell the truth to his parents): My parents will be so mad at me. See Also (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode